Randy & Isobel
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Randy gets stuck in a storyline with a new diva .Will is just a be a storyline or something else ?
1. Chapter 1 : running late

Randy thought to himself

**Why did he have to be here ?**

He want to be home not in Development Center

But Triple H want him to come and help him

For a day

As he got off his car

Randy wearing sweat pants and blue Reebok shirt

He thought to himself

As he walk in

They were lucky

When he train in OVW

They had no AC and ring was wore out

He look around

Three good newly ring

All the young talent was draw to him

Randy like the attention

At first But after a little while

It got annoying

Triple H walk in to see

Randy surround by the guys in the ring

_**Triple H :What's going on ?**_

Everyone turn around to look at him

Randy had a smirk on his face

Triple H took over with the guys

Randy watch

He was half Amused

As he look over

He saw the FCW Girls

They were warm up

Triple H shook his head

**_Randy chuckled_**

As Fit Finlay was training them

Everyone turn around to see

Paige and Isobel

They were late

It was a first

And they knew it was the last

Fit Finlay gave them a mean look

**Isobel :sorry**

**Paige : our car broke down**

Fit Finely: Excuses!

Isobel knew he was joking

_**But he was going to make them learn their lesson**_

Randy watch a she got in the ring

Her hair was Black in high bun

She was wearing a white workout shirt with yoga pants

She was short then Paige

**Probably same age with pink shores**

But her body was different

She had toned arms and legs

She was curvy

As she start to warm up with the girls

She was quick

Fit Finlay : Isobel and Paige will get ten slams

Isobel smiled

Fit Finlay start counting

1

2

3

When Reach to 9

**He ask what number was i on ?**

Paige took a deep breath

As Isobel was slam on the mat one more time

Fit Finlay : Paige turns

Isobel felt bad

Randy look away

To see the younger talent working

As he stood up

**Randy : Does anybody have any questions ?**

Triple H smiled

Randy had turn around

From being a total immature prick to being a mature adult

Isobel and Paige were wrestling in the ring

They were practicing spots

When Fit Finlay made change partners

Isobel was stuck with Eva Marie

She was learning but very clumsy

Isobel didn't whined

Eva Marie and Isobel headlock

Paige watch

As Isobel had to play

She was the weaker of the two

As Randy had a confused look

When he saw the guys from The Shield

They were rambling

Randy came closer to them

Dean : she is like train wreck

Randy: who

Seth : all red everything

Roman chuckled

Dean : poor Isobel

Seth : you know Isobel can kick her ass

Roman : she is tough

Randy **: is she better then Paige ?**

Dean: we didn't say that

Randy laughed

All four turn to look

As Isobel stop Eva Marie

She try to a head lock twist

But she couldn't do it

Fit Finlay try to tell her how to do it

But she didn't get

Randy: how long have she been training ?

Dean : six months

Randy: i met Paige friend

Dean : Isobel eight months

Dean :but she has wrestle before

Randy nodded

Roman smiled at her

As Isobel got out of the ring

Paige and Jojo were now in the ring

Dean look at Seth

Randy noticed as Isobel smiled friendly

She had a fun way of walking

Isobel : you actually came

Dean : they made us

Isobel laughed

Seth went to hug her

Roman : gross she all sweaty

Isobel made a funny face

Dean : have you met randy Orton ?

Randy smiled at her

Isobel : hi my name is Isobel

Randy took his hand out

Isobel : nice to meet you

She shook his hand

Randy noticed her dark brown eyes

He stare was just a deep as his

Roman : So we are up for tonight?

Isobel :no I'm going to sleep

Dean: all you do is sleep

Isobel: that's my favorite thing to do

Randy laughed

Paige came from behind Isobel

Isobel : let's go

Paige : in a bit

Isobel grab her gym bag and walk to weight room

Randy want to know more about her

_**He didn't know**_

_**Why ?**_

_**But he did**_


	2. Chapter 2 : nothing to do

Isobel was focus and motivated

**_She want to be the best_**

**_She knew a lot of hard work_**

**Could get her to be with Great**

Isobel want this since

She was ten

Isobel had watch wrestling her whole life

She loved it

She couldn't explain why

But since the first she watch on tv

**She was hook on wrestling**

Now She was leaving her dream

As she reach home

Isobel want to take a cold shower

As she took her sweaty clothes off

_**She noticed**_

_**All her bruises**_

She was used to the pain

Isobel turn the hot water on and got in a tub

As she unwine for a little

**Randy's POV**

He was sick of the same storyline

He was whining Heel

With Triple H and Stephanie by his side

Randy hear

As people_** said he was always with mom and dad**_

Randy had a smirk on his face

As Triple H was telling him

Maybe they could have a new storyline

Stephanie told him that

She will tell him

**When the storyline got a green light**

Randy wonder what other storyline they could do

He did the legend killer

he was a baby face

They hook him with Stacy

He rko stacy

He team with Edge

Now he was the viper

**Isobel's POV**

She was suppose to go raw tonight

Just a simple visit

She couldn't wait for debut

But tonight it wouldn't be

**Randy's POV**

He walk out the Locker room

He saw the normal face backstage

They were in Tampa

Which met

**Fcw Talent **

As he was holding the World Height Title

He saw

_Emma ,Paige ,Summer Rae_

_They were by divas locker room_

Randy wonder who else was here ?

more like one person

Isobel

Randy thought maybe she wasn't here

maybe a other time

**Isobel POV**

She was trying to keep her cool

All this wrestler

She used to watch

They were all backstage

She smiling like a idiot

**Randy's Pov**

As he came back from his match

He was sweaty and proud

His match probably stole the show

Randy want to go change

He did a double glance

Her hair was pulled back

She was wearing red lipstick

All black

With her biker boots

Isobel was messing with Seth's hair

Seth : stop

Isobel laughed

**Seth : So how you like so far**

**Isobel : it's more crazy then fcw**

Seth : you will get used to

Isobel smiled

They talk a couple of minutes

Before Seth said I have to go

Isobel : I will go and fiind paige

Seth : all right

_**As Seth left**_

Isobel turn around

Randy smiled at her

Isobel : hi

Randy: how are you ?

Isobel : good I'm enjoying being backstage

Randy nodded

Isobel: See you around

Randy didn't know what to ask her

Isobel was about to pass him

When Randy said **Wanna hang out later ?**

Isobel let a nervous laugh

Randy : so no ( raise his eyebrows)

Isobel : did I give you the wrong impression?

Randy: what?

Isobel : yeah did i ?

Randy : no it's just that

Isobel : maybe a other time

Randy : you can say no

Isobel : I said _a other a time_

As Randy let her pass

He saw John coming their way

John: Look who is here ?

Randy: hey

John smiled at Isobel

Isobel smiled back

Randy : you know her

John : She workouts with Nikki at my gym

Randy: oh

John : So are you going out tonight ?

Isobel look at Randy

Randy: NAW

John :What about you ?

**Isobel : I have somewhere else to**

**John : like**

Isobel didn't respond

Randy : maybe a other time

Isobel smiled at him and walk away

As Isobel made a left turn

John mumble

She never like party

She rather be alone

Randy: how do you know that ?

John : Nikki told me that

Randy : look she coming this way

John turn to see

Randy left him

He went into the locker room

He sat down and was taking his boots off

He hear the door open

It was Dean and Roman

**Roman : she is coming out**

**Dean : yeah nikki bug her**

Randy look at them

Dean : Wanna come ?

Randy: where ?

Roman: just a couple of drinks at Molly's

Randy : sure , I have nothing else to do


	3. Chapter 3 : Here she is

The Shield walk into the bar

Randy follow them

He haven't been in the bar

Since he was Single ages ago

Randy sat down on the bar

He order a beer

Dean said to Roman **Here she is**

Randy saw from his peripheral vision

It was ...

Dean : S**ummer Rae**

Summer smiled at Dean

Randy drank from his beer and rolled his eyes

Seth look at Randy and ask **Where you expecting someone else ?**

**_Randy : nope_**

**_Seth : are you sure ?_**

Randy nodded

As Seth look down on his phone

Randy noticed he was texting Isobel

Seth look up at him and gave a strange look

Randy: I'm bored

Seth : so I'm , that's why I'm trying to make Isobel come out

Randy: How is that going ?

**Seth : I'm working on it**

Randy: What's your deal with her ?

Seth : just good friends

Randy: If you say so

Seth : yeah ,I see her as a sister

Roman put his hand on Seth's shoulder **A smoking hot sister**

Seth laughed and said _that would be incest_

Randy shook his head

Roman grab Seth's phone and called her

Seth : leave her alone

Roman: Isobel can you please come out and talk to Seth ?

_Isobel: what did he do ?_

Roman: he is being antisocial

Seth shook his head

Roman : I know ,

Roman was moving his hands like Isobel could see her

He said **we always would think it would dean but seth ...**

Randy wonder if he would see her

_**A few minutes**_

Isobel open the Molly's bar door

Roman mumble **I told you it would work**

Seth : you love to mess with her

Roman : she is good company to have around

Randy had a smirk on his face

As he took his four drink from his beer

Isobel walk to Seth

Seth : Roman needs to stop lying

Isobel: I knew he was not telling the truth

Roman : how come ?

Isobel : because it's always dean who is anti-social ,unless she is around

Seth laughed

Isobel : If you want me to come out , you could ask ?

**Roman: Wanna play pool?**

**Isobel : in a bit**

Roman left with Seth

Isobel saw Randy

Randy didn't speak to her

Isobel ask him **did they dragged you along ?**

Randy respond no I'm came on my own will

Isobel smiled at him

Randy: Are you going order something to drink ?

Isobel : not yet

Randy : Are you sure ?

Isobel : I don't drink , so i don't know what to get

Randy : get a fruity drink

Isobel: which is ?

Randy : I will order something for you

Isobel : okay

**A few minutes later ...**

the bartender gave her a passion mojito

Isobel gave him a funny look

Randy : I'm not going to try to roofie you

Isobel :I wasn't think that

Randy: then what were you thinking?

Isobel: how do you know about fruity girly drinks ?

Randy: I just know

Isobel laughed

Randy : you want me to taste it

Before Isobel could answer it

Randy try it

Isobel respond **_I think you secretly order for yourself_**

Randy laughed and gave it back

Isobel : thanks

Randy : now you have my mouth on your cup

Isobel : just what i have in mind

Randy laughed

She drank it and said** not bad**

Randy like her company

As they talk

Dean interrupt them

He was going to take a tequila shot

Isobel stop him

Dean : sweetheart you know I don't share my booze

_Isobel: is that the only thing you don't share ?_

Dean gave a mean stare

Isobel took the tequila shot and drank it

Dean rolled his eyes playfully

Isobel made a disguised look on her face

Dean laughed and offer her salt

**Isobel grab the lemon and salt**

Dean look at her

**_Randy noticed_**

Dean was flirting with her

_**Isobel didn't**_

Until Dean said I would love to be that lemon

Isobel : eww you want to green and sour

Dean laughed

**_Isobel: Dean , go back to your sugar mama_**

Dean laughed and took a second tequila shot

Randy made eye contact with Isobel

Isobel: yes

Randy : nothing

Isobel : say it

Randy : what is with you and them ?

Isobel : I knew dean and Seth for years .Roman i met him when I start training in fcw

Randy : oh

Isobel: want to play pool ?

**Randy** : sure

Both stood up and went to play pool

Randy watch as Isobel grab the pool stick

Isobel smiled

Randy: ladies first

Isobel : then you should go first

Randy laughed and he went first

They were having fun playing pool

Roman noticed

He pointed it to Seth

Seth respond come down their just playing

Roman: he better not put hands on her

_**Dean: Come down big brother**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Far From Typical

**Seth : Relax man , she is having fun**

Roman gave Randy a mean look

_But Randy and Isobel were too busy playing pool_

_To noticed_

Isobel : I win!

Randy: because I let you

Isobel : yeah right

Randy : I did

Isobel laughed

**Randy : did anyone tell you your fun to have around ?**

**Isobel : thanks**

Randy smiled

As they glance at each other

Seth and Roman walk towards them

Seth : **we are leaving**

Roman: Wanna come ?

Isobel : what time is it ?

**Seth : two**

Isobel : yeah let's go

Randy glance at her

As she grab her jacket

**Randy : thanks for playing pool with me**

**Isobel : no problem plus I ask you**

Randy : true

Seth smiled at them

Isobel was about to leave

Randy: no goodbye hug

**Isobel : I didn't know you like hugs**

**Randy: I do**

Isobel went to hug

Randy gently hug her back

**Isobel : take care**

**Randy: I will**

Isobel left with Roman and Seth

Randy finish his beer and left

He saw Dean and Summer leaving together

Randy just want to lay in bed

As He got into his room

Randy didn't brother to take his clothes off

He just took his shoes off

As Randy went to sleep

_**Isobel end up at Roman & Seth apartment**_

Roman: you can sleep on the sofa

**Isobel : sure , it's not like I want to go home**

**Seth : we just want to make sure your okay**

**Isobel : aww**

Roman hand her a pillow and blanket

Isobel : Can i have borrow one your shirts?

Roman : have your pick

She went to his room

But all his shirt were big

Roman : this is seth

It was a nirvana shirt

Isobel respond that will do

**Roman : goodnight**

**Isobel: goodnight , thanks for watching out for me**

Roman : no problem

Isobel change her shirt and try to go to sleep

Tomorrow was her off day

As she closed her eyes

Randy was dreaming

_He felt very calm_

_Everything around him was peaceful_

_As he open his eyes a few hours later_

Randy wish he was dreaming

He look at his phone

Randy had to be up

As he got dress

_**Isobel was now with the FCW Girls**_

They were going shoot a Commercial for NXT

Each one of them in their Wrestling Attire

Each girl would step in the Camera and do different things

Paige was the first one to go

They made her do all the serious face and stare

Then the Camera made Paige to do different angles with him

Isobel watch

As Emma

Jojo

Raquel

Sasha Banks

Bailey did got in front of the Camera

**They called Isobel Last**

Isobel wore a similar outfit like Melina did

It was a red two piece

The top had yellow flames on them

Just like her tights

He hair was down and wavy

The Camera guy Chris said **What should we do with you ?**

Isobel laughed

**Camera man got a idea**

He said Isobel laughed at again but this time more evil

Isobel did her fake laughed with a evil smirk at the end

They did a couple takes

**Isobel did a serious stare**

**The Seductive look**

She ran her fingers threw hair

But the one that stood out was

**When she wipe her hair back and look straight at the Camera**

Jojo knew Isobel thought all of this was silly

But All the girls couldn't wait for the finale project

In a Couple weeks

They would see it

**Two Weeks Later ..**

Randy want to talk to Triple H

As he knock of his office at they were in a house show in California

**Triple H : Come in**

Randy walk in

To see Triple H looking at NXT Video

**Triple H : look at this**

**Randy : what is it ?**

Triple h respond Stephanie want the NXT Girls to do a Video Package

Randy : Oh

As Triple H show the video

**It was all the girls walking towards the Camera **

First it the camera zoom closed to Paige

The Voice over was Paige saying ** she was anti diva**

Randy kept watching

**He saw Raquel do her evil look**

Follow by them showing her to Glory Bomb

Triple H said Something is messing

Randy ask is that all the girls

Triple H : nope

Here is part 2

_It was Summer Rae_

_Eva Marie_

_Jojo_

Then Isobel was last

She had a mean look

that soon follow a Super Kick she did to Tamina

Then by a laughed

Isobel Voice over **said We are far from Typical**

**All the Girls said** **WE ARE NXT!**

**Them it was a group shot zoom in and out **

Triple H respond that's interesting

Randy didn't respond

Triple H :What do you think ?

Randy : Nice but show more action

Triple H: Really?

Randy: Yeah it start interesting with Paige and Raquel but it got weak until the end

Triple H: It did but occurring to Chris

Randy: Chris?

Triple H respond the Camera guy said he had fun filming Paige and Isobel

Randy: why them two?

Triple H: because Paige is natural but Isobel does thing that catches your attention

Randy : Oh

Triple H: We are wondering who is we are going to call up next

**Randy hope it would be Isobel**

But was she ready ?


	5. Chapter 5 : Pick and Choice

As Randy left Triple H office

He bump into Stephanie

**Stephanie : just who i was looking for**

**Randy: What did i do ?**

Stephanie : nothing **( chuckled )**

but remember that storyline I told you about

Randy: you didn't tell anything

Stephanie: I told hunter but he said no

Randy: which is ?

Stephanie : which should add Girl on your side

Randy: No

Stephanie: Why not?

**Randy: I do not want to be a in Dolph/AJ love thing**

Stephanie: It will be different

Randy: How?

Stephanie: you get to pick the girl

Randy had a smirk on his face

Stephanie smiled and said** I have a list of girls in mind**

Randy **ask who?**

Stephanie respond you will see them in a few minutes

Randy shrugged his arms

Stephanie** said follow me**

Randy walk with her

Triple H follow them

As they walk in

All three sat down

Stephanie brought different girls

Randy: are they even wrestler?

Triple H :No they are model

Randy ask** Can they act ?  
**

Stephanie ask him to see which one you like

Randy respond **fine**

As he talk to each one

Randy didn't like them

He found something wrong with them

Stephanie knew he was being difficult

Randy look at Triple H and** ask Can we try this later ?**

Stephanie respond** just go !**

Randy left

He was annoyed

Randy was glad they were in a house show

As He went into Locker room

Seth and Roman bump into him

**Randy: Damnn**

Seth: sorry but our girl is out their

Randy gave them a confused look

Roman: Isobel is having a her try out match

Randy: really?

Dean : let's go

**As Randy act like he didn't care**

**Until All three guys left**

Follow by Daniel Bryan

She would be Wrestling AJ

AJ was in the ring waiting for her

**Isobel song hit**

**It was a pop rock song**

**AJ rolled her eyes**

But as soon got in the ring

Isobel and AJ went out it

Randy watch with the boys

**Daniel Bryan: She has in the bag**

AJ try kick Isobel in the stomach

Isobel stop her

AJ back up

Isobel grab her by hair and threw on the mat

Seth and Roman look at Each other

Isobel went into a headlock bridge

Randy : damn

**Seth : wait for it**

Isobel went for a guillotine chock

**AJ was yelling in pain**

Dean : She is so mean in the ring

**AJ was about to tap**

**Isobel let her go**

AJ bounce back on the mat

Isobel gave her space

AJ push her away and went for running knee

Isobel sold it perfectly

AJ pick her up by the hair

She did her Black Widow

Isobel try to fight it

But Tap

**Seth, dean , roman , and Daniel :Damn it !**

Randy left

As Isobel walk backstage

The boys left her alone

Isobel walk backstage

**She thought**

**Maybe next time**

**As she walk down the area hallways**

Randy bump into her

He did it on purpose

Isobel : excuse me

**She touch the back of her head**

Randy: my bad

Isobel had sad look on her eyes

**Randy : Great match**

Isobel: you watch it

Randy respond **yeah**

Isobel smiled and said hopefully they like it

Randy replied **if you want i can put a good word for you**

Isobel respond **no thanks .I want to be called up because I deserve it**

Randy replied **So you think you don't deserve it ?**

Isobel said **I do but if Paige did better than me then she deserve to**

Randy nodded

Isobel look at him

Randy let her pass

His eyes follow her

**Randy want to know more of her**

As Isobel walk a few steps

She heard someone called her voice

She turn around

It was Randy

Isobel raise her eyebrows

He walk up to her

**Randy : here is my number**

Isobel respond _why are you giving it to me ?_

Randy said **maybe you need something to talk to**

Isobel smiled and said** Randy here it's mine**

Randy took his phone out

Isobel type her phone

Randy laughed as **she put Isobel aka BFF**

Isobel look at him

Randy mumble in a low voise** I just need someone to talk to**

Isobel replied **I get it**

Randy mumble **it gets lonely**

Isobel gave a weak smile and **said I get it**

As they talk to

Stephanie and Triple H saw them

Stephanie watch them Carefully

Triple H look at his wife and said **what do you have in mind ?**

Stephanie respond** i think we found our new girl**

Triple H :** not yet , we need to see if they have chemistry**

Stephanie respond true


	6. Chapter : I think she likes me

**A Few Days later ...  
**

Both girls found they were called up

Paige was going to start her feud with AJ

While Isobel they haven't tell her otherwise

They were backstage

Paige was going to make her debut

Isobel was happy for her

That is what Dean like about her

She was never felt jealousy for the other girls

Randy was stretching

He saw Paige nervous

He thought Isobel wasn't called up

**As Randy music hit**

He went to wrestle his match

It was going against Wade Barrett

His match was okay

As he was backstage

He saw Stephanie talking To Isobel

This time _she was wearing a Floral dress_

Randy look up and down on her

He like the she was wearing combat boots

Stephanie was telling her

That she need to work on her mic skills

Her Wrestling was great

Isobel listen carefully

Until Triple H interrupt them

Hunter smiled at her

Isobel smile back

**Hunter : Isobel can you do a favor for me ?**

Isobel : sure

Hunter: We want you to interview CM Punk on the WWE APP

Isobel : All right

She left

Stephanie : Is Renee sick?

Triple H : No but let see her do something different

_As Isobel grab the mic_

She was suppose to ask CM Punk question

CM Punk smiled at her and told her to relax

Isobel mumble I will try

The Camera went on

She said **Ladies and Gentleman here is CM Punk**

Cm punk : you know who I'm

Isobel mumble **yes Phil I'm know you who are**

Punk chuckled a little

Isobel gave a mean look

Punk had a smirk on his face

Isobel said** Do you really think the authority is out for you?**

Punk : Of course they are

**Punk cut a promo**

How no matter what the authority did to him

He wasn't coming down

**Isobel: Why would they be out for you ?**

Punk : Have you seen what they have done to me

**Isobel : Punk what have you done to the authority ?**

Punk laughed

Isobel raise her eyebrows

Punk grab the mic

She took back from him

**_Punk : I will see you around_**

Isobel smiled at him

Punk wink at her

As they upload the segment on App

Triple H watch it with Stephanie

Stephanie : she has personality

Triple H nodded

**Stephanie : Does she know punk**

Triple H respond who knows but let's ask them

Stephanie went to Punk as he was talking his girlfriend AJ

Punk look at Stephanie

Punk : yes

Stephanie : Do you know Isobel ?

Punk: No

AJ : but i do

Punk :Why the question ?

Stephanie : because she seem comfortable with you

AJ: That's because she is over friendly

**Punk laughed**

Stephanie said thanks and walk away

Randy look at his phone

He thought should he called her ?

He had a big smile on his face

Randy called her

He heard her phone ring

Randy thought she not going to answer

But she did

In the last ring

**Isobel : Helloo**

**Randy: Where are you ?**

Isobel replied right outside your locker room

Randy laughed and said really?

Isobel respond yes

Randy got up and went outside the locker room

He said in a joking matter are you stalking me ?

Isobel s**aid nope**

Randy had a cheesy smile

Isobel : So why did you call me ?

Randy : I want to talk to you

Isobel : about

Randy : I want to get to know you

Isobel : oh

Randy : Do you want to go and eat ?

Isobel: sure but most places are closed by the time we get out

Randy : true but we can find a place

Isobel : Alright

She left and walk away happily

Randy eyes follow her

Until he heard some called him** Randall**

Randy ignore Punk

Punk said **Did she tell you she had the pleasure of interview me ?**

Randy respond no she forget to tell me

Punk said** I think she likes me**

Randy laughed and said** I hope AJ doesn't find out**

Punk respond she won't


	7. Chapter 7 : Is this a date ?

Randy was trying to think of place

He could invite Isobel

Nothing was coming to his mind

As he was leaving the area

He saw Isobel in the parking lot

Randy walk up

He seem nervous

Isobel ask **so where are we going ?**

Randy : you were right everything is closed

Isobel respond we can to a yogurt/ice cream place

Randy : sure

Isobel gave him the address

Randy respond how do you know this place?

Isobel said I used to go their

Randy nodded

They went to yogurt place

Isobel and him sat down

Randy : so when are you making your debut ?

Isobel said right now they have me interview people

Randy read her face expression

He try not to laughed

Isobel respond** yep and you ?**

Randy : same old thing until the writers come up with something new

Isobel listen to him talking while eating her froze yogurt

Randy realized he was doing most of the talking

Randy said sorry I'm rambling on

Isobel respond I don't mind

Randy : Well I do

Isobel respond back Why?

**Randy: Because I want to get to know you**

**Isobel : is this a date?**

Randy : no unless you want it to

Isobel respond **so it's not a date**

Randy noticed she was shy but bubbly

He enjoy talking to her

Until both noticed it was late

Randy walk to her room

**Isobel : thanks for the yogurt**

**Randy : you welcome**

She was about to open to her room

Randy want to kiss her

Isobel went to hug him

Randy hug her back and smiled

Isobel said good night

Randy smiled and kiss her on the cheek

Isobel smiled

As Randy had a smirk on his face

He left and went to his room

**A Few hours later**

Randy was at the gym

He saw Isobel benching pressing with Roman

Roman respond one more we are done

Isobel took a deep breath

As she was done

Roman high 5 her

**Randy let a small smirk**

As he was going to get on treadmill

Cena stop him

Randy said yes

Cena respond how was your night?

Randy respond good

Cena ask you didn't have anyone back in the room ?

Randy respond no not last night

Cena was shock

Randy put his headphones on

He was into the moment of pushing his body

As he finish his 45 minute Cardio

Isobel was leaving

Randy got off the treadmill

He was drinking water

Isobel walk towards him

Randy put his water bottle down

Isobel all happy punch him in the arm

Randy laughed and **said nice to see you**

Isobel respond **you must really think i'm stalking you**

Randy chuckled and said** no put it's not a bad sight to see**

Isobel laughed

Randy : Do you have a match tonight?

Isobel : yes finnally

Randy: against ?

Isobel : nattie

Randy : she will take good care of you

Isobel : she always does

Randy : see you around

Isobel nodded and Seth came towards him

Seth : do you know where the car keys are ?

Isobel : Roman had them on the treadmill

Roman shook his eyes

Randy heard as Roman was telling Isobel he never had them

Seth : so now you two lost the keys

Dean join in the conversation and **said you did what**

Isobel respond **shut it Ambrose !**

Dean laughed

Roman said** wait a minute**

Seth was about to laughed

Roman said **do you have them in your bra?**

Dean : you keep things in your bra

Isobel: I don't have pockets

Seth replied** we do**

Isobel said let me check

Roman shook his head and **said shame on you**

Isobel took the keys out of her shirt

Dean replied **can i drive?**

Isobel respond** haha nope i'm driving**

Seth said we are all going to die

Roman laughed

Isobel push him

**Randy thought she was cute**


	8. Chapter 8: you must be new here

**_As Isobel left_**

The Bellas twin came in

Brie ran into Daniel Bryan

Randy thought they look nice together

He thought to himself

It would be nice to have someone like that

**_As Randy drove 3 hours for Smackdown_**

He was glad to be in the area

Randy took a quick shower

He got dress in his wrestling trunks and Rko black shirt

As he head out

Isobel was wearing a baby blue two piece gear

He hair was have way up

She was wearing a pink lipstick

Isobel was waiting for her music

As it did

She pulled the curtain

Isobel walk out with a big smile

As she got in the ring

**Natalya attack her on while she had her back turn**

Isobel was on the floor

Natalya kicking her

Until the referee pulled her away

Then Isobel fought back

She was going toe to toe with Nattie

They were having fun

Isobel went to her finisher

**The super kick**

Natalya moved

But as she turn around Isobel boot met her face

Nattie touch her face

As Isobel pin her 1 2 3

**JBL : OUCH!**

**King : Isobel is here to stay**

As she reach backstage

They told her she would bump to randy orton

Isobel jump

Randy : you must be new here

Isobel nodded with a smile

Randy: then watch where you are going!

Her face expression change

**Isobel : sorry i didn't mean to bump into you**

Randy gave a cold stare

**Isobel : why are so damn moody?**

**Randy: what?**

Isobel : you are champion and yet you are never happy

Randy: Look Isobel you don't know me

Isobel gently push him and said **like i want to know you !  
**

As she pass him

Randy was taken back

Stephanie thought the segment was good

She want them to do a other segment

Where Randy lose his match ?

He see Isobel

Randy grab her right arm

Isobel : let me go

Randy: because of you I lost my match

Isobel :What did i do to you ?

Randy : you !

Isobel: Didn't help to kick out before the referee count to three

Randy let her go

Isobel said **you have some issues  
**

**She jack her arm away from his grip**

Randy and her locked eyes

Until Triple H grab his shoulder

He said I'm interrupting something

**Randy : no**

**Isobel : we were just talking**

Triple H look at both of them

Randy said** in a friendly matter see you around**

Isobel didn't respond

She walk away

_**As he was in the locker room**_

Randy was enjoying spending time with her

She could make him laughed

Isobel had change her wrestling attire

When Nikki ask her **So do you know what the writers are going to do with you?**

Isobel respond no not really

Paige join the conversation

As she told them that management** told her she will feuding with AJ**

AJ said your not talking my baby away from me

Isobel laughed

As AJ held the title closed to her

Isobel finish changing and head out

Stephanie was outside the locker room

Isobel smiled at her

Stephanie said** just who i was looking for**

Isobel raise her eyebrows

Stephanie said I need to start traveling with Randy

Isobel said in low voice** oh**

Stephanie said you two need to work on chemistry

Isobel said **does randy know ?**

Stephanie replied** yes hunter told him about it**

Isobel was hoping he would** have said no**

Stephanie gave a her hug and said** we are expecting get things from you two**

As they finish talking

Triple H was telling Randy

Randy sai**d you want me to travel with her ?**

Triple H respond yes and please be nice to her

Randy replied **why would I be rude to her ?**

Triple H replied** I know how you are when good things come your way .You like to push them away .**

Randy try not to rolled his eyes

Triple H said before leaving** do me a favor don't sleep with her**

Randy laughed

Triple H said** I'm serious Randy that is last thing we need**

Randy replied last time** I check she is over eighteen**

Triple H shook his head and said Listen I'm telling you not to do something .

Randy replied **Hunter light up**

Hunter gave him a serious stare

Now Randy had to find his new traveling partner


	9. Chapter 9: Can I join you ?

Randy decide to text Isobel

She didn't replied for a few minutes

Randy kept looking at his phone

Until Isobel text him **she was in the parking lot**

Randy went to go see her

She was waiting for him

Seth hug her so did Roman

Isobel said** I'm going to miss you**

Roman replied text me if he tries anything

Isobel laughed

As Randy got close to them

They left

Randy said where you talking about me ?

Isobel respond** no why would be ?**

Randy smiled and said **for no reason**

Isobel ask him where was his car?

Randy pointed to the Nissan Serta

Isobel follow him

As he went to the car

Randy open the truck

Isobel put her luggage

Randy try to help her

Isobel stop him

Randy said I was just trying to be nice

Isobel said **thank you but if i need your help .I will ask yo**u

Randy replied and **you called me moody**

Isobel laughed and she walk to passenger seat

Randy glance at her a couple of times at her

Isobe**l said yes**

Randy said why are so quiet ?

Isobel replied I was in my own little world

Randy said what's happening in your own little world ?

Isobel respond sarcastic you don't want to know

Randy raise his eyebrows and said** now I want to know**

Isobel shook her head

Randy said **come on tell me**

Isobel replied fine and I was thinking about taking a bubble bath

Randy had a smirk on his face

Isobel said **now you know why I didn't want to tell you**

Randy laughed and mumble **Can I join you ?**

Isobel punch him in the arm

Randy said I was trying to light the mood

Isobel shook her head

Randy laughed

Isobel ask when do I get drive ?

**Randy said tomorrow**

Isobel glance at him

She like his blue eyes and his dimples

Randy noticed

The way she stare at him was sweet

Randy said in a joking matter** stop staring**

Isobel replied it only looks seem fair

As they arrived to the hotel

Randy and Isobel went to check in

The girl on the counter said you too are sharing a room

Isobel said **what ? has there been a mistake**

The girl replied nope **one room two bedroom**

Randy ask the girl if he could have the keys ?

The girl gave the keys to Randy

She gave a funny look to Isobel

Isobel thought it was funny

She follow Randy

As they went to their room

Her phone start ringing

She look at her hand bag

Isobel said **where could it be ?**

Randy watch as she took everything out if

Isobel forget Randy was their

As she put shirts , shorts , bras , and underwear back on the bag

Randy s**aid you forget something**

Isobel grab the phone and answer it

Randy heard her said I just got to the room

Isobel said goodnight dean

Randy said why are they checking on you ?

Isobel respond **that is what friends do**

Randy nodded

Isobel noticed Randy was holding a white lace bra

She start to blush

Randy said you left this out their

Isobel cheeks** turn bright red  
**

Randy Chuckled and try to give it back

She try to grab it but he was being playful

Isobel said **come on just give it to me**

Randy laughed

Isobel said I'm already embarrassed

Randy look at bra and said what size is it ?

Isobel took from him

Randy made funny face

Isobel went to her bed

Randy went to the restroom

Isobel change to a tank top and black shorts

As she turn around

Randy was in his boxer

Isobel said** is that how you really sleep in ?**

Randy respond no i actually sleep naked

Isobel threw a pillow at him

Randy replied** you ask ?**

Isobel gave a fake mean stare

He toss the pillow back

Randy said goodnight

Isobel said **goodnight randy**

As she felt sleep

Randy was tossing and turning

He noticed Lydia didn't stay still even sleeping

Randy chuckled a little

_As he closed his eyes_

Randy start dreaming

At First he saw a Girl off a distance

He was in a open market or plaza

She was wearing a blue shorts and white crop top

She was looking at a necklace

Randy got closer

The girl turn around and it was Isobel

Randy smiled at her

Isobel all excited said** look what i found ?**

Her hands on his neck

Randy ask** do you want that necklace**

Isobel said it's pretty

Randy replied** it's ugly**

Isobel gave a mean stare

Randy had a smirk on his face

As he look at her eyes

Isobel look at his lips

She act like she was going to kiss him

But she stop half way

Randy replied **what a tease  
**

Isobel pay the necklace and randy put on

His hands touching her neck

As he turn around

Randy said** it looks nice when you have it on**

Isobel replied **the damage is done**

Randy laughed and went for a tender kiss

Isobel pulled on his hair

Randy head went back

Isobel giggle

Randy smiled

Isobel respond** I have you just where i want to have you**

Randy said really ?

Isobel kiss him very tenderly

_Randy respond back .._

_Both getting into the kiss_

_Either of them want to separated_


	10. Chapter 10 : My reputation

Isobel woke up as the alarm went off

She took a quick shower and got dress

Randy was still sleeping

She decide to wake him up

Randy felt the same hands in his room waking him up

Randy groan

Isobel** said randy wake up !**

Randy open his eyes and jump

As she was super close to him

Isobel laughed and said I'm that scary without make up

Randy shook his head

He got up and went to take a shower

As he was dress in blue jeans and black shirt

Isobel was ready to leave

Randy follow her

They went to check out

He gave her the keys

Isobel would be driving to next town

Randy was enjoying this

He normally travel alone

Isobel was in the highway

Randy was half sleep

Isobel didn't mind he was snoring

She just had to drive four more hours

Randy woke up to

Isobel listing to Demi lovato

Rand_y** said what the hell ?**_

Isobel laughed

Randy ask you listen to that crap ?

Isobel respond **I think you are being a little judgy**

Randy laughed

Isobel glance at him

Randy look around and** ask where are we ?**

Isobel said I'm kidnapping you

Randy shook his head

Isobel said two more hours

Randy glance at her

Isobel look at him

Randy ask **do you have someone at home waiting for you ?**

Isobel replied no

Randy ask how come?

Isobel said **why are you so interested in private life?**

Randy said because we are going to be working together .I want to know everything

Isobel replied **you sound worse than my dad**

Randy chuckled

Isobel ask him** so what about you ?**

Randy replied I'm single

Isobel said if you so

Randy replied **what is that suppose to be ?**

Isobel didn't respond

Randy gave a serious stare

Isobel laughed at him

Randy ask** why are you laughing ?**

Isobel said your mean stare is funny to me

Isobel look away at him

Randy said **I know you heard stories about me **

Isobel respond** are you that egoistic ? **

Randy respond in anger voice **WHAT?**

Isobel respond **why would I heard stories about you ?**

Randy didn't respond

Isobel said Let me guess ,I put my foot in my mouth .

Randy said** NO**

Isobel respond L**ook Randy .I watch wrestling since I was ten but I know your character not who is behind it .**

Randy replied** that's good .Then I don't have expectations to follow**

Isobel smiled at him

Randy didn't smile back

He cross his arms

Isobel didn't really care

Until he did speak to her for a few minutes

Randy put headphones on

Isobel **said oops**

Randy start to listen to music

Isobel kept driving until they got the area

Seth and Roman arrived before the,

Randy got off the car

Isobel wave bye to him

Seth ask did you two get in a fight ?

Isobel respond no but i think I hurt his feelings

Roman ask how ?

Isobel said he made a comment and I respond back

Seth said what did you tell him ?

Isobel said I never heard stories about him

Roman look at Seth

Seth said maybe he was trying to tell you ...

Isobel ask **tell me what?**

Roman said he is smooth with ladies

Isobel laughed

Seth gave a serious stare

Isobel replied why would i care ?

Roman said** because you are working with me**

Isobel bite her lip

Seth said **make sure he doesn't effective you**

Isobel walk them and sai**d I will try**

As they were on other house show

Isobel would Wrestle Kaitlyn

It was strength vs. speed

Until Isobel show she had both

Stephanie watch the match backstage

Randy was next to her

Stephanie ask** how are you and her getting along ?**

Randy replied perfect

Stephanie said really ?

Randy said** couldn't be better**

Stephanie said that's what i want to hear

Randy nodded

As he went back into locker room

Seth bump into him

Randy said **can i ask something ?**

Seth replied sure

Randy ask **anything i should know about Isobel ?**

Seth replied she always see the good in people

Randy said really ?

Seth said** Like when she met Dean .Everyone told her to watch out for him..She didn't listen and they have been friends for years .**

Randy nodded

Seth said don't be mean to her

Randy replied what do you mean ?

Seth said she like a sister to me .

Randy said I know .

As they were talking

Isobel was coming back from her match

Randy smiled at her

Isobel gave a weak smile

Randy said** are you okay?**

Isobel nodded and said **so we are talking terms ?**

Randy smiled and said yeah

Seth left

Isobel ask him **why did you get mad?**

Randy said I'm wasn't mad at you .But I assume you knew my reputation

Isobel ask** which is ?**

Randy touch the back of his head

Isobel look at him

Randy said **I made a lot of mistakes in the pass . Vince let a lot of things pass by because I'm talented .**

Isobel said are you talking about behavior issue or drugs ?

Randy replied both

Isobel look concern

Randy said thanks for listening

Isobel replied you welcome

She walk away from him

Randy wonder **why he care so much about her opinion ?**

_Why did he open up to her ?_


	11. Chapter 11 : Ease droping

**_Randy wrestle Daniel Bryan_**

**_The fans love Daniel Bryan_**

As he went backstage

Isobel was waiting for him

Randy smiled at her

He slowly walk to her

Isobel was all excited and said loved your match

She grab his hands

Isobel didn't realized what she did

Randy said** thanks  
**

Daniel Bryan walk behind her and gave her a high 5

Randy laughed

Then they did a funny handshake

Randy ask what is that ?

Isobel replied a secret handshake

Randy shook his head

Isobel let Daniel Bryan pass by

Randy look as Brie went to kiss Daniel Bryan

Isobel tilted her head and **said AWW**

Randy said did you really **say aww?**

Isobel respond their adorable

Randy gave a funny look

Isobel push him away

Randy laughed

Isobel ask do you did people will like us as a couple ?

Randy replied** maybe but remember I'm technically suppose to corrupt the good girl .**

Isobel said is that how you see it ?

Randy nodded

Isobel replied I see it differently

Randy said **do explain?**

Isobel smiled and when she was about to speak

Vince hands were both on their shoulder

Randy said Hi Vince

Isobel didn't say anything

Vince : I can't wait to see how this story turns out

Randy said **we won't disappoint **

Vince replied** you two better not**

He walk away

Isobel mumble **no pressure**

Randy try not to laughed

Vince look back to look at randy

**RAW**

Isobel was reading the script

Randy took from her

Isobel yelled playfully ** HEY!**

Randy ask** so what are we doing ?**

Isobel said you are going to be a creep

Randy had a sour look on his face

Isobel said **you took the script from me**

Randy read their segment

So did Isobel

They went to film their segment

Isobel was wearing Dark Blue Jeans and a white shirt blouse

She was suppose to be looking at herself in the mirror

Randy was behind her

Isobel turn around

Randy said Sorry about last time we talk

Isobel put her hair behind her ear

Randy said smoothy if you need anything

**Isobel played that she was nervous**

Randy was about to talk

When Daniel Bryan came behind Isobel

He said** who are you trying to fool ?**

Randy face got a little tense

Daniel Bryan said **you are telling pretend like you are something you are**

Randy laughed and said **like you are pretending to be the face of this company**

Daniel was about to push Randy

But Isobel got in the middle

Randy look at Isobel before he walk away

They did this segment a couple of times

They finish filming

Randy look at Stephanie

Isobel look at both them

Stephanie ask **do you want to do a other segment?**

Randy said which is ?

Stephanie said **you two decide**

Randy raise his eyebrows

Isobel ask what do you want to do ?

Stephanie ask what comes natural ?

Randy look at Isobel

Isobel said I have a idea

Stephanie bite her lip

Isobel said **have some one girls talking about randy **

Randy had his arms cross

Isobel said they can describe good or bad things about him

Randy look at Stephanie

Stephanie said let me guess then you walk in and heard them

Isobel respond Nope ,I was thinking randy hears them

Randy look at her and say why ?

Isobel said because that hints of the girls are interest in you

Randy mumble **who is not ?**

Isobel respond that's the spirit

Stephanie said that might work but I'm going to add something else

Randy said fine

_**A Few minutes later**_

It was Layla ,Askansa ,Rosa ,Summer Rae , and Cameron

They were in a group outside

The divas locker room

They were chatting

Until Cameron brought the topic of Isobel

Rosa said** do you think randy actually into her ?**

Askansa said he can have anyone he wants

Summer Rae start describe him

He was handsome , tall , cover in tattoos , and a bad boy

Layla respond **we all are sucker for a bad boy**

Cameron said** don't we all**

As they were talking Randy was ear dropping

Into Isobel caught him

Randy turn around

**He was trying to act innocent**

Isobel said in a joking matter where you ...

Randy **said of course not**

Isobel try to keep a serious look

Randy took a deep breath and said Fine you caught me

Isobel smiled and said** What did they said about you?**

Randy respond nothing just horrible things about me

Isobel respond that's not nice

Randy said people are not nice

Isobel said **most people are if you get a chance to see them in a good light  
**

Randy respond I will keep that in mind

As she walk away

His eyes follow her

Isobel was smiling

As she open the Girl's Locker room

Cameron ask What is that smile ?

Isobel** said what smile?**

**Her smile faded **

Nikki that smile you have when you came in the locker room

Isobel respond nothing at all

Nikki said I hope you are not into randy.

Isobel was taken back

Cameron said we are looking out for you

Alicia said** he has bad all over it**

Isobel nodded

_**As they finish**_

Stephanie told her that the second segment would make it on air

But the first one would be cut

Isobel nodded

Randy didn't really care

He was tired from his match

Randy want to leave

**Both head out**

Randy was driving

Isobel was sleepy

As they got in the car

Isobel was looking at her phone

Randy wonder who he was texting ?

But he didn't ask

Until Isobel saw him looking for her

Randy said I'm curious

Isobel ask about ?

Randy said** you**


	12. Chapter 12 : that's personal

Isobel said** what do want to know ?**

Randy said everything

Isobel respond that wide range

Randy smiled at her

Isobel ask him **any pet peeves I should know about you ?**

Randy said** I hate sloppy people**

Isobel respond okay

Randy laughed

Isobel said** I thought you had a worse pet peeve**

Randy respond I'm joking

Isobel said I know

Randy smiled

_**As a hours past**_

They talk about everything

Until Isobel felt sleep

Randy smiled

Until Isobel woke up randomly

Randy ask her **are you okay?**

Isobel respond yeah

Randy ask what were your dreaming ?

Isobel ask **I was a unknown place**

Randy said okay

Isobel said everything was scary and spooky .The strange part I like the place

Randy respond **you are strange girl**

Isobel laughed

Randy was glad they were in coming into the hotel

Isobel **grab the keys from the front desk**

Randy follow her

Isobel said room 104

Randy respond great

As they open the room

Isobel couldn't help but to jump on the bed

Randy chuckled

Isobel got used to see in Randy in his boxer

As he was going to sleep

Isobel got up

Randy ask where are you going ?

Isobel said I'm going to workout

Randy act like he didn't are

Isobel left

She came back two hours later

Isobel took a quick shower

She was a wrap in a towel

Randy half eyes were open

He saw her back

Isobel was wearing black shorts

She was putting a black tan top

**As she turn around**

Randy closed his eyes

Isobel lay on the bed

She couldn't go to sleep

Her mind was running

Isobel hate when that happen

Randy could heard her toss and turning

He open his eyes to see_ her with a pen and paper with the lamp light on_

Randy ask in half sleep voice _**what are you doing ?**_

Isobel jump and _**said I'm drawing**_

Randy said at this time ?

Isobel said in a guilty voice ** I can't sleep**

Randy respond please turn the lamp off

Isobel **said sorry**

Randy said it's fine but i need to rest

_**A Couple of hours later** _

Randy woke up to see Isobel was gone

He wonder where she went ?

Randy got up and got dress

As he look around

Isobel left her notebook and pencil on the table

Randy wonder should he open it

He knew it was wrong but he did it either way

As he look around

First drawing was Seth at the beach

**Next page Roman was sitting down**

**Looking down**

Randy like how she made his tattoo stand out

Last one was Dean

Dean look like he was the battling with good and evil

This was in color

He was about to closed it

But as he flip the pages

He found a drawing of him sleeping

Randy look at all the details

As he into the drawing

He didn't see Isobel opening the door

Isobel said **What are you doing ?**

Randy replied sorry i couldn't help it

Isobel respond **that's personal  
**

Randy said it's ?

Isobel said yes

Randy ask** but it has your friends on them ?**

Isobel replied because they let me drawn them

**She try to take it from him**

Randy thought it was funny

Isobel was embarrassed

Randy ask as he gave her notebook **Why did you drawn me ?**

Isobel respond I was bored

Randy said only because of that

Isobel said what else would i drawn you?

Randy replied in a sarcastic tone of voice **maybe your in love with me**

Isobel laughed and said **yep you found out my secret**

Randy laughed

Isobel shook her head and **put her notebook on her luggage**

Randy gave the keys and said** you are driving**

Isobel replied fine

As they walk to the parking lot

John and Nikki were about to get it and their car

Isobel didn't say hi to them

Instead she went inside the car

So did Randy

Nikki said to john **let me guess both are not morning person**

Cena try not to laughed

As they were going to the airport

Randy ask her where do you lived ?

Isobel replied in Tampa

Randy didn't want to go home

Isobel read his face

Randy look at her

Isobel ask him **What do you have plan for the weekend?**

Randy said nothing really my daughter is out of town

Isobel said oh , do you want hang out with me in Tampa?

Randy said are you sure ?

Isobel said **sure why not ?**

Randy nodded

Both dislike everything about the airport

They were glad to be on the plane

**As Isobel was sleeping**

She slept on his shoulder

Randy didn't care

As he felt sleep right after her


	13. Chapter 13 : it's only nature

Isobel woke up and look around

She realized she was resting on Randy's shoulder

Isobel moved and Randy woke up

Randy said **yes I can moved my arm now**

Isobel smiled at him

Randy smiled back

As they went into her car

Randy **ask do you have roommates?**

Isobel respond no

Randy ask how come ?

Isobel said I used to but after they were called up .They moved back home

Randy nodded

**As they got to her apartment**

Randy said your apartment was way better than one I lived in Louisville

Isobel smiled

He walk in with her

Isobel ask him are you tired ?

Randy said yeah

Isobel said** okay _, well I'm going to the beach_**

Randy said cool

Isobel change

Randy saw her in white loose crop top and blue shorts

She told him to make himself at home

Randy said all right

Isobel left him the spare key

**As she went to the beach**

Isobel love the water

She decide to tan a for a little while

As she put her towel down and lay down

Isobel was relaxing

Dean saw her

She was wearing a Red Swim suit

He stop Roman

Roman saw Dean pointing to Isobel

Dean ask him** should we said hi to her**

Roman respond i think she enough of us

Dean replied **all right your called it **

Roman and Dean went on their business

As Isobel was going on her stomach

She saw a guy come to her

**He look spring breaker**

Isobel ignore him

Until the guy** said are you alone ?**

Isobel said no I'm waiting for someone

He said **well can I keep you company until the person comes**

Isobel respond no thanks

The guys said my name is collin

Isobel said** look collin leave me alone**

Collin said how come ?

Isobel said** I don't want to be bother**

Collin replied such a pretty little thing like you

**Isobel rolled her eyes**

Collin thought it was fun to mess with her

Isobel was getting annoyed

She stood up and the guy grab her wrist

Isobel respond** said let me go**

Collin replied I was just trying to be nice

Isobel replied thanks but I'm not interested

Collin ask why not ?

Then both heard a deep voice said **because she with me**

Collin let her go and saw Randy standing behind him

Randy said** I was looking for you**

Isobel smiled at him

Randy ask her** is he bothering you ?**

Collin look at both of them

Isobel look at Randy

Collin got nervous

Isobel walk towards Randy

Randy hug her

He kiss her on the forehead

Collin said my bad

Randy replied** it's all right**

Collin left

Isobel said thanks and moved away from him

Randy said does this happen often ?

Isobel replied no

Randy replied because I don't mind

**Isobel laughed and push him away**

Randy said where are you going ?

Isobel replied going inside the water

Randy replied **Can i join you ?**

Isobel said sure

As they got in the water

Randy noticed

Isobel loved the water

He didn't mind it

But he start to look at her different

**Randy knew Triple H told him not ruin the storyline**

So no mixing business with pleasure

But she was making hard to

As she look him

Randy got a little nervous

_**As they spend a couple of hours in the beac**h_

Both got out

Randy pass her the towel

He glance at her

As she dry her wet body

Randy try to not have dirty thoughts about her body

Isobel gave him a funny look

Randy did the same look

Isobel said **I saw the way you look at me**

Randy replied what look ?

Isobel punch in the arm

Randy played he was clueless what she was talking about

Isobel replied you can't lied to me

Randy**_ said it's only nature_**

Isobel rolled her eyes

Randy gave a weak smile

Isobel didn't make eye contact with him

Randy knew she was mad at him

She was keeping her distance from him

As they went inside her apartment

Isobel was in the kitchen

Randy ask her **are you mad at me ?**

Isobel said **sort off ,Look Randy I see as a friend .You can't give that looks and flirt with me**

Randy ask **why not ?**

Isobel because that will make things difficult

Randy respond** it's just flirting unless ..**

Isobel raise her eyebrows

Randy bite his lip

Isobel** said I'm going to take a shower**

Randy said don't take all the hot water

Isobel laughed and head in the shower

Randy went inside her room

Isobel found look at her drawers

Randy look at her and **said finally i can take a shower**

Isobel moved out of his way

Randy look around her shower

He thought it was funny

Isobel had a dolphin curtains

Randy took a long shower

As he got dress

Randy found Isobel looking under her bed

Randy **ask what are you looking for ?**

Isobel respond my camera

Randy replied it's n your second drawer

Isobel respond** I wonder how you know that**

Randy had a smirk on his face

Isobel took a quick picture of him

Randy said erased it !

Isobel said nope

Randy went to grab the Camera

Isobel try to moved

Randy without thinking push her to the bed

Isobel was laughing

Randy said **give me the camera**

Isobel said **why ?**

He grab both of ankle

Isobel said **you don't look that bad**

Randy raise his eyebrows and pulled her down

Isobel giggle

He got on top of her

Isobel laughed

**Randy try to take from her**

He look gave her a mean stare

Isobel touch his face

Randy smiled

**His hand snatch from her**

She flip him over

Randy look at her camera

Isobel want to kiss him

Randy look at her eyes

So did Isobel

But both didn't make a move

Both were fighting it

Instead Randy deleted the picture

_Isobel took the Camera away from him_

Randy pin her down

Before Isobel got off him

Randy want to look at her pictures

Isobel said Randy **don't !**

Randy replied **why not ?**

Isobel because those are private

Randy got off her and hand the camera to her

Isobel said thank you

Randy ask I wonder what are you hiding in that camera?

Isobel respond maybe one day i can show you


	14. Chapter 14 : ringside

Randy enjoy her company

But after a day being with Isobel

He went home

For A day

But as soon

As he was home

He miss Isobel

Randy thought one more day

Until he was on the road

**As they arrive separated to RAW in Seattle ,Washington**

Randy went inside

Isobel was in the ring

She was warm up with Natalya , Nikki , and Naomi

Randy went to see what they had plan for him today

He would be wrestling Cena

Randy was not thrilled

As he was about to go to the Locker room

John stop him

Randy said yes

John ask " **what were you doing Tampa ?"**

Randy said I want to be there

John " **I didn't know you like Tampa "  
**

Randy gave a look and walk away

As Isobel was in sitting down on top turnbuckle

Nikki look at girls and ask her have you seen the pictures?

" what pictures "

Nikki said of You and Randy in the beach

" okay ? "

Nikki have you seen them ?

"we were just hang out "

Cameron said just that

"yeah nothing less or nothing more "

Nattie respond** be careful with him**

Isobel nodded

_As they left the ring_

the boys from the shield were coming down the ramp

Isobel hug Seth first

Then Roman

Dean joke around he didn't want a hug from her

" why not "

Dean said because you don't traveled with us

Isobel rolled her eyes

Dean pulled her to him

She act like she didn't want to hug him

Dean was laughing

"Dean ,I can't breath ! "

Dean let her go

As Isobel and Nikki were backstage

Nikki ask her so you three and the shield?

Isobel replied their friends

" only ?"

Nikki if i was single .. I would go with

John was behind her and said who would you go ?

Nikki said Isobel

John had a smirk on his face

Isobel left those two

Randy saw her

He smiled at her

Isobel went to hug hi

**" ready for tonight ? "**

Isobel ask what are we doing ?

Randy said you get to tag team with me

Isobel said cool who are we going against ?

" John and AJ "

Vince thought the whole good and heel tag team

Isobel was nervous

They told her

First John and Cena were going to start the show

Then it would will

**AJ talking smack**

About being the Divas Championship

Isobel comes out and tells her

There is only one diva she hasn't face

AJ told her not to waster her time

They got face to face

In a stare down

Who was going to fire the first shot

_**Was going to be AJ**_

_**Or isobel?**_

As AJ punch Isobel first

Isobel punch her back

They went into a full brawl

All over the ring

Until Stephanie music hit

That didn't stop the Girls

until the referee pulled them apart

Stephanie said **what's going on here ?**

**This is how ladies should act**

**Tonight AJ will team with someone of her past**

**John Cena **

**While Isobel will team up someone from her choosing **

Isobel was new and suppose to act like

She had no friends

They hint different people that could be her tag team

but at the end of night

Isobel went to Randy Orton

Randy smiled at her

" do you want to ... "

Randy replied are you asking me out ?

" not funny . I need a favor "

Randy replied what kind favor ?

" I need a tag team partner "

Randy act like he was thinking about it

Then he said No thanks !

Isobel nodded and was going to walk away

Randy had a smirk on his face

Isobel turn around

Randy said fine I will be your tag team partner !

Isobel smiled

Randy replied because I will love the face of Cena when i pin him .

Isobel said that works perfect .

AJ came out first

Then John Cena

AJ gave him a flirty look

Until Isobel came out

She was wearing a Red two piece wrestling gear

She waited from randy to come out

His music hit

Randy came out

He glance at her

They walk down the ramp

Randy noticed she was nervous

As they got in the ring

His hand touch her back and told her to calm down

Isobel nodded

Cena and Randy start to the match

Until Isobel tag herself in

Randy gave a mean look

Isobel got in the ring

So did AJ

AJ went Isobel went on a headlock

Isobel was stronger

She push AJ on the turnbuckle

Isobel boots went to AJ throat

**Referee count 1 2 3**

Isobel let go

As she back up

AJ grab her hair and pulled on the mat

Isobel hit the mat hard

AJ keeping her down

Until Isobel got up and put AJ on her shoulder

She did the Samoa Drop

Isobel went for a pin

AJ kick out

Isobel start to be more ruthless

While AJ took all the pain

Until AJ push her way

She tag Cena

Isobel look at Randy

As he got in the ring

Cena was about to attack Randy

But Randy put Isobel in the middle

Isobel was shocked

Randy attack John

Isobel sold she was upset

_**AJ thought it was amusing**_

Until Randy was going to pin Cena

AJ stop it

Randy turn around

Isobel attack AJ and rolled out of the ring

John went to STFU

Randy stop it

He went to a RKO

John push him away and as Isobel was on her ringside

Randy bump into her

John was in shocked

Randy rolled over him and pin him

John shook his head

He was going to go and check on Isobel

But Randy stop him

**He Rko him**

Randy had a mean look on his face

That's how raw end

But after it went off the air

Randy went to Isobel side

She was on the ground

Isobel look at him

She try to get up and Randy help her

Isobel push him away

Randy _**said sorry this wasn't my fault**_

Isobel gave a him a strange look

Randy pulled her to hug her

Isobel let him

His concern look turn mischievous

As they got backstage

Randy ask her if he was okay?

Isobel said **yes I'm**

Randy smiled as she walk away

Cena was behind her

" **who thought you could be gentle? "  
**

Randy laughed

Cena said **i think your acting skills are getting better**

Randy said while looking at Isobel sure they are ..


	15. Chapter 15 : dreaming about me

**Their Chemistry got better**

Vince was loving it

Stephanie **wonder if Isobel was falling for Randy**

Just like T**riple H wonder the same about Randy**

Randy was filming a segment

Where Renee ask him about

**What happen when raw went off the air ?**

It show the footage

Of him taking care of Isobel

**" thanks for remind me of what i did .I was there !"**

Renee gave a him a mean look

**" She was my tag team partner and I want to make sure .She was okay "**

Renee said is that that ?

Randy replied yes !

He walk off annoyed

Later they show

Isobel stretching from her match

Randy walk to her

Isobel smiled back

Until she read his body language

" let's get something straight"

Isobel replied which is ?

Randy respond I took care of you after the match because you were my tag team partner

" I know why would I assume anything else ? "

Randy face expression change

Isobel had a smirk on her face

**"wipe that dumb smirk off you face! "**

Isobel laughed and said make me!

Randy chuckled and said you don't know who you are dealing with ?

" I'm not scared of you ! "

Randy said then you must be really stupid

Isobel smirk wipe off her face

She was about to slap him

Randy stop her

_**" don't you dare! "**_

As they locked eyes

Both giving each other a mean look

Triple H broke it up

" Randy let her go "

Randy didn't listen to him for a few seconds

As he let her go

Isobel touch her wrist

**" What is wrong with you? "**

Randy had a frown on his face

" you're the face on the company .You do not have time to deal with dumb silly high school games "

Randy said** your right hunter**

Stephanie loved the segment

As Isobel watch the segment

Where AJ was in the ring

Talking how she was focus on the ring

While other people were focus on their love life

Isobel loved AJ on the mic

Randy came behind her

**_She didn't noticed_**

**_His hands went on her side slowly up and down_**

Randy thought it was funny for her to jump

**" you didn't realized i was behind her "**

Isobel respond no I paying attention to AJ

" so she is more interest than me ? "

Isobel said on the mic she is

Randy laughed and she turn around

Isobel smiled at him

Randy said **how is your wrist ?**

Isobel replied good

Randy grab her wrist

She smiled

Randy playfully let her go

As she walk away from

Triple H pulled him aside

_**" yes"**_

Hunter replied what did i tell you ?

**" which time this week ? "**

Hunter laughed and said about Isobel

Randy rolled his eyes

**" are you and her ? "**

Randy look confused

Hunter said sleeping around

Randy said heck no !

Hunter replied good keep it that way

Randy walk away

He was glad Isobel was driving

When they reach hotel room

Randy went to check in

Isobel could tell something was going on

Randy was taking a while

As he walk to with her

" what's going on ? "

Randy said we are sharing a room ...

Isobel replied okay keep going

**" with only one bed "**

Isobel bite her lip

Randy glance at her

Isobel open the hotel room

Randy said I will sleep on the sofa

Isobel replied I don't fit in that sofa .You can sleep on the bed

Randy shook his head

Isobel took a deep breath

Randy look at her

**" We can share a bed "**

** "are you sure?**

Isobel yes you sleep on your side and i sleep on mine

Randy said fine

Isobel change clothes

She didn't care

Randy saw her changing into her tank top and blue shorts

Randy kept his sweat pants but he took his shirt off

As he laid on the bed

So did Isobel

Randy smiled at her

" goodnight "

Both went to sleep

Randy noticed Isobel end sleeping on his chest

After a couple of hours

He didn't mind it

Randy enjoy her being close to her

As he went to sleep

Isobel was dreaming

She was rolling around hotel covers

She was laughing and giggling

Isobel couldn't see the guy face

She felt his warm touch and those lips touching slowly her

From her abs , breast , and neck

As Isobel pulled him up

It was Randy

Isobel had a smirk on his face

Randy act like he was going to kiss her

But he pulled away

Randy woke up to hear

Isobel mumble **don't moved**

He thought she was awake

But then realized

**She was sleeping**

**Isobel in her dream **

**She pulled Randy up to kiss her passionate**

Randy heard her let a moan

He raise his eyebrows

As he moved a little bit away from her

Isobel woke up

Randy look at her

Isobel closed her eyes

Randy smiled and

"where you dreaming of me ? "

Isobel **said no**

She was blushing

Randy had a laughed

" it was not about you "

Randy said I don't care if you dream of me is a compliment

She rolled her eyes

"I must have been good because you moan "

Isobel said I didn't moan

Randy nodded and worse part we were cuddling

Isobel push herself away

Randy chuckled and got up

He went to the restroom

Randy took a quick shower

As he was touching his body

His mind start to think

What could Isobel dream of him ?

He wonder was she actually dreaming of him or was it someone else ?

But thought fade

Randy got off the shower

He was dress for the gym

Isobel was still on the bed

Randy had a smirk on his face

Isobel didn't make eye contact with him

Until She saw him looking at her

Isobel act like she was going to get up

Randy stop her and he said can i ask something ?

Isobel said maybe

" what do you feel about me? "

Isobel said nothing

" really? "

He hope she was not telling the truth

"your my friend and we just doing a storyline together "

Randy said good

_**Isobel couldn't tell him**_

_**She start to like him**_

_**It was wrong and her mind**_

_**Why would he be interest in her ?**_


	16. Chapter 16 : Keeping my word

Randy went to workout

**So did Isobel**

As they went to area for Raw

Stephanie told them

**_They would be teasing_**

**_Randy was going to kiss her_**

As Randy read the script

" who wrote this ? "

Isobel took the script from him

Stephanie read her face expression

Isobel replied I could have done a better job

Randy said what ?

Isobel replied I wrote screen play before

Stephanie said that's what Nattie told me

Randy replied see you around

Isobel smiled at him

As the segment came close to film

The first time

Isobel was backstage in the divas locker room

When Randy grab her by the arm

**" let me go ! "**

Randy replied no !

**" what's your problem ? "**

Randy said you

" what did i do ? "

Randy said **because of you I can't you out my head**

Isobel was taken back

Randy gave her a scary stare

Isobel look at him in the eyes

So did Randy

Follow by Isobel looking at his lips

Randy and Isobel were both nervous

Both went the kiss

That was stop by Layla opening the door

Randy and Isobel took steps backs

**Layla said I'm sorry**

Randy look at Isobel

Before leaving

They film that segment many times

Randy already want to touch her lips

**As Stephanie told them**

**They were done**

Randy was glad

He was hot and bother

**_Isobel saw him a hour later_**

Randy ask her if she want to go out ?

Isobel respond where to ?

Randy replied everyone is going to a local club

Isobel said sure but for a few hours

**A few hours later**

Randy arrived with the boys

Isobel with the girls

She was a light pink dress with white heels

Randy thought she couldn't look better

Her hair was down

She was drinking and dancing with the girls

Randy laughed

Seth was dancing with Paige

Dean with Renee

Roman with Layla

Isobel went to a get a other drink

When she Randy talking to girl in the Club

Randy saw Isobel come his way

The Woman was interest him but he was not

Randy smiled at Isobel

The Woman turn to Isobel

" baby I was just talking about you"

Isobel gave him a mean stare

Randy watch as the girl left

Isobel shook her head

Randy had a smirk on his face

Isobel ask him** do you want a drink ?**

" sure "

Isobel order two shots Tequila

Both drank at the same time

Isobel lean towards Randy

Randy noticed she was flirting with him

He ask do you what you are doing ?

**" what I'm doing ? "  
**

Randy shook his head and said flirting with me

**" never why would i do that ? "  
**

Randy said look at your body language

Isobel look at herself up and down

Randy smiled

"** I wonder what you are going to say about this ? "**

Randy was confused

Until Isobel went to kiss him

Her small hands touch her face

**Randy let her kiss him tenderly**

As he was going to pulled away

**Isobel lightly bit his lip**

**Randy touch his lip**

As she let him go

Isobel had a smirk on her face

As Randy was going to speak

Isobel slowly walk away with him

Randy stay still for a few seconds

Then He follow he in the crowd

Isobel pulled him closer

**His hands touch her body**

Isobel and Randy start to dance

He knew she was having fun

Randy didn't mind

Until Isobel whisper in his ear

**" let's go "**

Randy nodded

As they were going to leave

Cameron pulled Isobel and told her to stay a little longer

" next time cameron .I'm already buzz "

Cameron hug her before she left

Randy called a taxi

Isobel grab on to him

As they went into the cab

Randy knew she would wake up with a headache

Isobel walk with him into the room

Randy said t**hey did it again**

**" great just one bed "  
**

As Randy was about unbutton his shirt

Isobel ask him if he could help him

" if you want "

Isobel unbutton his shirt and slightly touch his chest

Randy said i wish you did this when you were sober

Isobel replied maybe i will

Randy grab her hands and kiss them

Isobel smiled

" let's go to bed "

Isobel replied sure but I have to get off this dress

Randy made her turn around

He want to kiss her neck

But he didn't

He just unzip her dress

The pink dress went on the floor

Randy pass her a lime green tank top

She put tank top on and toss her bra on the sofa

Randy smiled

As she went on bed with him

Randy noticed Isobel was cuddling with him

Randy want to give her space

But Isobel said randy can you hold me

" sure "

Isobel mumble i feel safe in your arms

Randy kiss her on the forehead

As she was sleeping

Randy said **you are making it hard to keep word to Hunter**

**" What word "**

Randy replied he told me to stay away from you

" you are doing a terrible job"

Randy laughed

Isobel smiled at him

_**Before closing her eyes** _


	17. Chapter 17 : morning after

_**As Isobel woke up in the morning**_

She went to restroom

As she turn the light on

It hurt her eye

Isobel try to remember last night

She knew she drank with randy

But how did they get back ?

As she got out of the restroom

Randy was waking up

He had a smile on his face

" Did I slept with you last night? "

Randy replied yes and you were kinda clingy

" really? "

Randy nodded and said I don't mind

" so did I start it ? "

Randy replied start what ?

Isobel didn't respond

She was blushing

" **we didn't have sex . "  
**

Isobel said oh

" yeah but you did kiss me twice "

Isobel replied i did

Randy had a smirk on his face

Isobel looking at her dress and bra on the sofa

Randy said I help you out it

" is that only thing that happen? "

Randy nodded and said **no then you want to cuddle with me all night**

Isobel replied sorry about that

Randy said don't be .

Isobel was now next to him in the bed

She gave a bottle of water

Randy drank it and then ask her **do you have a headache** ?

Isobel replied a little bit

Randy smiled at her

Isobel put her head back on the pillow

Randy ask so you don't remember kissing me ?

" part of it "

Randy try to hide the smile off his face

Isobel was embarrassed

" I have done worse things "

Isobel replied you are just trying to make me feel better

Randy look at her

He had a very calm look on his face

Isobel smiled at him

Until his phone ring

Randy wonder** where he left it ?**

Isobel gave it to him it was under her

Randy look at phone and rolled his eyes

Isobel ask who is it ?

Randy** replied John**

" oh do you want to answer it ? "

Randy replied no

Isobel smiled and said I was trying to help

Randy said you always do

_**A few hours later**_

Randy was over thinking

Last night

When Triple H was talking to him

Randy was half listening until

Hunter said Vince wants you to kiss her tonight

Randy said **who ?**

Hunter replied Isobel

Randy raise his eyebrows and **said really ?**

Hunter said yep ,take it slow with her

Randy laughed

As they were going to film their segment

Triple H talk to**_ Stephanie how Randy was distract_**

Stephanie said their nothing to worried about

Then it cut to

Isobel walk towards him

Randy knew she was mad because he act Daniel Bryan

After he lost his match

Isobel said **why do i even bother to get to know you ?**

Randy replied look **I told you . You should stay away from me**

" **I should listen "  
**

Randy sold that he was hurt

Isobel felt bad

Randy said all defensive **are we done here !**

Isobel didn't respond

As they look at each other

Randy was about to go for a kiss

Isobel went a for a hug

Randy was confused

As the writer said cut

Randy ask Isobe**l I thought I was suppose to kiss you**

Isobel put her hair behind her ear

She respond they told I was suppose to hug you

Stephanie replied there must be a misunderstanding

Both turn to look at her

I told hunter the kiss should happen until Isobel turn heel

Isobel said we could film both segment

Stephanie **ask her then how do we explain the kiss?**

" it was mistake which lead to Isobel being manipulated by me "

Stephanie said fine

They film

The segment again only this time

Randy and Isobel look at each other

Randy took a few steps away from her

Then he turn back to her

Randy went to straight to kiss her

Isobel was taken back

**As his soft lips touch her**

**His hand lightly around her neck**

**Her hands touching his hand**

**Until Randy pulled away to look at her**

**Isobel was breathless**

So was Randy

Both look at each other

Until Randy walk away from her

Stephanie was loving it

Randy want to get away from Isobel

He knew that kiss met something

But right now

It wasn't the moment

Isobel saw Randy

**Until Smack down end**

Randy didn't said anything

As they got in the car

Isobel broke the silence by saying **that kiss**

Randy ask what about it?

Isobel said **your a good a kisser**

" I have been told "

Isobel laughed

Randy glance at her

Isobel left him alone

Randy a few minutes said** what do you feel about me ?**

"** what ? "  
**

Randy replied you heard me

Isobel respond **what you feel about me ?**

" **I ask you first "  
**

Isobel bite her lip

Randy replied so nothing ?

Isobel said** no but ..**

Randy replied **no what ?**

" I shouldn't like you "

Randy ask why not ?

Isobel because **people who mix storyline with real life don't end well .**

**Randy nodded**

Isobel got nervous

Randy **replied in a low tone I feel the same way**

Isobel and Randy didn't talk until

They reach the hotel

Isobel walk to see two beds

Randy smiled at her

Isobel replied in a joking matter **no more cuddling**

Randy replied we can find a excuses to


	18. Chapter 18 : Go Find Someone Else

Randy and Isobel end up cuddling

As they went to sleep

_**Isobel dream**_

Randy was yelling at her

" **You mean nothing to me! "  
**

Isobel had tears in her eyes

Randy **said I never want to see you again!**

Isobel woke up

Randy was already awake and **said nightmare ?**

Isobel respond**_ something like that_**

Randy replied dreams are tricky

Isobel nodded

Randy ask her about her previous relationship

Isobel said it end when she moved to Tampa .

Randy ask how come ?

" **he made me choice him or my dream "  
**

Randy said you pick your dream

Isobel nod_**ded and said what about you ?**_

_**Randy said I just got divorce .I was married for six or seven years ?**_

Isobel listen

Randy told her the reason it end was he was never home .

Isobel had a concern look on her face

Randy said I'm fine

Isobel replied are you sure ?

Randy nodded

Isobel ask doesn't it make scary for you to fall in love once again?

Randy said **yes and no**

Isobel read his face

It read it was uncomfortable

Isobel stop talking and got out of the bed

Randy ask **Where are you going ?**

Isobel said I shouldn't be asking you all the question

Randy replied** it's okay you actually listen and care**

Isobel smiled

_**She got dress and walk out**_

_**Randy stay in the bed**_

Isobel went to do Circuit Training with Seth

Seth noticed she was a little quiet

As she drinking water

Seth ask what's wrong ?

" ** I'm just tired "  
**

Seth said** I hope so**

Isobel gave him a weak smile

Seth hug her

As they were hotel lobby

Randy saw them

_**Isobel messing with Seth**_

He thought they must be friends for a while

**Randy walks past them**

Seth smiled at him

Isobel eyes follow him

Seth told her to they would see each other later

Isobel did a funny handshake

Seth try not to chuckled

_**A Few hours later**_

Isobel and the girls were in a photo-shoot

She heard Nikki

_**" they love to tell us last minute "**_

Brie and the girls laughed

While Isobel was getting her hair curly

She was on her on phone

Nikki glance at her

Isobel smiled at her

Nikki ask did you practice that kiss with randy ?

**" what kiss ? "**

Nikki respond the one last night

Isobel said no but they made us film it like 4 or 3 times

Nikki gave a smirk

Isobel shook her head

They told Isobel to pick two outfits

Isobel look at clothes

It was everything you could imagine

She pick a black dress that have a red roses across

Second outfit was Black Leather jeans with a red twisted cutout crop top

**_As she put the second outfit_**

Isobel was listing to music with Paige

Nikki was playing different music to get the girls relax

Brie and Nikki did the photo shoot together

Then separated

Then Went Paige

Isobel watch them Careful

Then they called Isobel

_**She was nervous**_

The Camera Woman Melody told her to relax

Isobel said sure I will

After a few weird shots

Isobel got comfortable

Her favorite was looking back pose

Until they told her to lay down

Isobel did

The Camerawoman closed to her

Isobel touch her hair and did a nervous laugh

Follow by a smirk

Nattie raise her eyebrows at the girls

Isobel favorite pose was to chriss cross on the floor

She tilted her head and look at the Camera

As Isobel change her outfit to the dress

She did sweet pose

The Camerawoman add a rose to her hand

Isobel took it and played with

Soon she took apart and threw up

Brie like her idea

_**Isobel was glad when they were done**_

She look at the pictures of the girls

Melody said you want to look pictures of your self ?

Isobel respond not really but i know you will make magic happen

Melody respond you actually the easy to shoot

Isobel hug her before leaving

She change back to her outfit

It was Black jeans and Red blouse

Isobel went about her day

She knew she was not going to wrestle tonight

_**In the house show**_

Randy saw her

When she catering with the usos

Isobel was laughing

Randy walk toward them

Isobel was too busy looking at the usos

To noticed but the boys did

The usos change their tone of voice and **_said hey randy !_**

" hey guys "

_**" the way your face change i thought it was the Undertaker "**_

Jimmy mumble no worse

Jay chuckled and said see you later

They left

Isobel look at Randy and said what's going on ?

Randy respond nothing but i think they think we are dating

" why would be ? "

Randy replied we are always together

_**" true , do you want me to give you space? "**_

Randy chuckled and said no

Isobel replied just checking

Randy nodded

Isobel look at his eyes

Randy read her eyes and grab her hands

He said look

**" Isobel .. I told hunter that i wouldn't get with you "  
**

Isobel pulled her hands away from his

Randy replied look** go fine something who will give you I can't**

Isobel nodded

Randy knew he hurt her feelings

Isobel walk away from him

He felt bad

As he didn't see her for the next couple of hours

Randy thought he was stupid for telling to go find someone else

As he finish his match and was in the locker room

Dean was loud saying that tonight he was going with ..

Seth stop him before saying the name

Dean replied**_ I'm one lucky mother..._**

Roman laughed and said** good luck**

Dean said she ask me out ?

Seth look confused _**and said really?**_

Dean nodded

Randy got up and walk out

Roman mumble **what's your problem ?**

Randy want to go look for Isobel

He try to stop himself

But he couldn't

Randy try to wrap his mind on Dean touching Isobel

He said out loud** I will damn if that happens **

As Isobel was grabbing her bags

Randy open the locker room door

Isobel turn back to see

Randy making her turn around

Isobel jump


	19. Chapter 19 : kiss

_**Randy went to kiss her**_

_**Isobel was taken back**_

He did just told her to find someone else a couple hours

As she try to pull away

Randy didn't let her until a few seconds later

Isobel was speechless

Randy said** forget what i told you a few hours later**

He couldn't read his face expression

Randy said I can't deal with you being with some one else ... especially dean

" **since when have i been with dean ? "  
**

Randy said I thought you and him

" **why would i be with him ? "  
**

Randy didn't answer

Isobel said he talking about someone else not me

Randy felt dumb

" **so you kiss me because you thought i was going out with dean ? "  
**

Randy said sort off

Isobel chuckled and said **maybe i should date dean**

Randy replied **what ?.. Why ?**

" if it gets you to show you feelings "

Randy laughed

Isobel shook her head

Randy had a smile on his face

Isobel said** I have to go**

Randy replied what ?

Isobel respond my date is waiting for me outside

Randy gave her a mean look

" **don't way up "  
**

Randy grab her bags

" **no thanks ,I can do it myself "  
**

Randy replied i know

They walk out together

Isobel ask Where are you bags?

Randy said in the locker room

Isobel laughed and they head back

As were walking together

Dean saw them

Randy shook his head

Isobel ask **so who is the luckily girl?**

Dean said how do you know that ?

"** I know everything "  
**

Randy went inside the locker room

Dean replied** do you know he is smitten by you ?**

Isobel shook her head

Dean said don't played dumb with me

Isobel smiled at him

Dean smiled back and **said it's Renee .You keep my secret and I keep yours .**

Isobel replied sure but you own me pizza and beer

Dean replied i can deal with that

Randy walk out

Dean left

Randy ask you didn't tell him ?

"** no we talk about his actual date "  
**

Randy laughed

Isobel walk with him

Randy glance at her

Isobel glance back

He saw her getting nervous

Isobel bite her lip

Randy ask do you want to visit my home ?

" you are inviting to ? "

Randy said yes I'm

Isobel replied sure

Randy smiled as he open the door to his house

Isobel said do you really need a house this big ?

Randy replied no not really

Isobel laughed

Randy noticed she was quiet

Randy ask what are you thinking ?

" you need pictures and painting "

Randy replied **well I'm barely home**

Isobel respond** that's not an excuse**

Randy had a smirk on his face

Isobel went to his sofa

Randy follow her

Isobel ask **how many video games do you have ?**

Randy replied a lot

" are you a teenager stuck in 33-year-old body ? "

Randy laughed and said** maybe but I'm more mature**

Isobel laughed

" what do you want to do ? "

Isobel replied nothing

Randy replied sleep for a while

" alright "

Randy got up and gave a pillow with a blanket

Isobel said they smell like you

Randy raise his eyebrows

Isobel rolled her eyes and said they have your cologne

**" I know what you met "  
**

Isobel smiled at him

As Randy played video games

Isobel couldn't go to sleep

Randy glance at her and said what's wrong ?

" nothing "

Randy look at her and went to kiss her

Isobel kiss him tenderly

Randy loved her soft lips touching his

Isobel was getting turn on

As his eyes met her

Randy went to kiss her neck

Isobel let him and she push him up

To meet her lips once again

Randy and Isobel were both getting to the kiss

Until Randy pull away

Isobel look at him

Randy said** sorry that last thing I want you to think is that I brought you here to have sex with you**

Isobel replied in a joking tone **what else would you bring me to your home ?**

Randy got off her

Isobel groan

Randy said your first Woman I bring into my house

" oh "

Randy replied I want to take slow with me

"well we are just kissing "

Randy had a smirk on his face

Isobel went on his lap

This time she was kissing roughly

Randy was loving it

As she was kissing wildly

Randy moan

As her lips touch his neck

After a few minutes

Isobel moved away from his neck and went to touch his lips

Randy kiss her tenderly

Before he pull away

Isobel had a smirk on her face

"** no wonder you couldn't go to sleep "  
**

Isobel smiled

Randy smiled back

His phone ring

Isobel got from his pocket

Randy face change

Isobel got off his lap

Randy answer and **said hey hunter**

Isobel try not to make a noise

Randy replied nothing just playing video games

Isobel look at him with a mischievous look on his face

Randy look away

Isobel try not to laughed

Randy shook his head and cover himself with a pillow

As he talk to Triple H

For a couple of minutes

Isobel decide to go to his kitchen

Randy came from behind her and said Are you hungry ?

Isobel replied more like I want something to snack on

Randy said I know something you will like

Isobel turn around

Randy gave Cereal box

Isobel said do you have anything else?

Randy ask what are you craving ?

Isobel said** A burger and fries**

Randy replied that sounds good to me

Isobel ask where are your car keys?

Randy said in my hands

Isobel ask Can i drive?

Randy replied nope

Isobel said why not ?

Randy said because

Isobel gave him a mean look

Randy chuckled and grab her hand


	20. Chapter 20 : It meant Nothing

**" do you want go inside ? "**

Randy ask do you ?

Isobel respond sure why not ?

As they went inside of Wendy's

Isobel order for both of them

Randy glance at her

Isobel sat across from him

Randy grab her burger and said things I do for you

"what a torture "

Randy chuckled

Both start to eat and enjoy their meal

Isobel smiled

Randy look at her

" what do you want to ask me ? "

Randy replied nothing I'm just thinking about my little girl

**" oh , when do you get to see her ? "**

Randy replied I ask my ex wife to see her

**" she hasn't answer "**

Randy replied she is avoided me

Isobel grab his hand

Randy said I miss her a lot

Isobel gave a him a weak smiled

Randy said I have to tell you my personal life is a mess

" I'm include in this ? "

Randy smiled and said **not yet**

Isobel drank from her sweet tea

Randy want to ask her to be his girlfriend

But it have been such a long time since he date

He was used Woman loving him

He didn't have to do much

But Isobel made him nervous

Randy was about to ask her

When his phone ring

Isobel saw him answer and by his tone of voice

She knew he was talking to his daughter

Isobel saw him being very sweet

Randy came back to tell her

His daughter was coming to visit her

Isobel respond great

Randy tone of voice change and said** Do you want to meet her ?**

Isobel respond not right now

Randy said how come ?

Isobel respond because we are barely getting to know each other

Randy replied we been together for a month now

Isobel said I know but I think you should spend time with her alone .

Randy ask you think we are not to going to fast ?

**" no it's not going that but you haven't your little girl. She all excited to see you .I don't want to ruin that moment for you. "**

Randy smiled and gently kiss her

Isobel smiled

As they pulled away from the kiss

As Randy went back to his house

Isobel and him where inside the house

Randy told her tomorrow her daughter would be coming

Isobel kiss him and told him to enjoy her time with her

Randy **said he will** as he was touching her face

Isobel had a cheesy smile

Randy said in sad voice **so you are leaving ?**

Isobel nodded

Randy replied** I'm going to miss you**

Isobel smiled and kiss him

Randy guide to his room

Isobel glance at him

Randy cuddle with her

He smiling as she slept in her arms

As he woke up

Isobel was awake and dress to go

Randy sound like a whining kid saying** do you have to go ?**

Isobel nodded and said** we see each other in two days**

Randy kiss her on the forehead before leaving

**As Isobel arrived in Tampa**

Randy spend time his precious little girl

Isobel got to hang with her friends

They were in her apartment

Seth knew **where she had been ?**

He could read her

While Roman was messing with her

He was clueless

Isobel ask** where is dean ?**

Roman made a face and said he is in his honeymoon

Isobel laughed

Seth said **yep we haven't seen him in three days**

Isobel smile

Roman shook his head

**Three Days Later**

Isobel and Randy were on raw

They film a segment

Where Randy and her were avoided each other ?

Until they saw each other

Randy and Isobel didn't say a word

Isobel was nervous

Randy said about **what happen last Friday ?**

Isobel said **what about it ?**

Randy replied** it meant nothing. Do not go and think this some stupid twilight love story.**

Isobel replied I never would have guess that .It was a kiss just a kiss

Randy said ** exactly  
**

Isobel had look at his eyes

**Second hour of RAW**

Isobel was going to wrestle Tamina

Technically it was her debut match on raw

She was excited

Isobel was wearing a baby blue wrestling gear

Tamina told her to get out of her ring

Isobel shook her head

Tamina walk straight to her and said **I told you to get out of my ring!**

Isobel push Tamina back and **said make me!**

Tamina went for a clothesline

Isobel moved out the way and took her down with guillotine

Tamina was in pain

But she show her strength by picking up on her shoulder

Tamina did Samoe drip

Isobel was coughing

She went for the pin 1 2

Isobel kick out

Tamina pick her by her hair

Isobel start using her forearm to punch Tamina

Tamina was taken back

As Isobel and Tamina went against each other

Until Isobel went for a new special her tornado DDT

She pin Tamina

1 2 3

Isobel hand was raise by the referee when The Shield music hit

She look around

Dean came down first

Follow by Seth

Then Roman

All three look at each other

Dean grab the mic and said **What's so special about you ?**

Seth said **that has a man with no remorse and humanity left**

Roman had a smirk and said **double guessing everything he is does**

Dean look Seth and Roman

Seth ask **We want to know what's your secret?**

Roman raise his eyebrows said Will you tell us ?

**They all got in top rope**

Dean replied are you truly that good?

Seth said that can make a man change his ways

Isobel start to get scared

Roman ask **Is your knight charming armor going to come for you ?**

Seth said are you nothing in his book ?

Dean replied just a other notch in his belt

They all got in the ring

Roman said We are about to find out

Isobel sold her sad look on her face

King said **don't they dare !**

JBL replied **their just having fun**

As Dean was going to grab her

Isobel flinch

Dean slightly touch her face

Isobel push him away

Seth and Roman look at Dean

As Dean look like a psychopath

He made Isobel back up to a turnbuckle

Isobel was scared

Dean grab her by the hair

When John Cena music hit

Dean didn't let her go

He made Seth and Roman beat Cena up

Isobel had a sad look on his eyes

As Cena look at her

Isobel **said I'm sorry**

As Randy came out

He fought Roman and Seth

Dean look at Randy

Isobel was in the middle

Dean toss Isobel to Randy

Randy grab her

Isobel stay still and went to hug him

As they separate

Isobel went to check on Cena

Randy slowly rolled out of the ring

As she look at cena

Randy walk up to the ramp

He turn to see

Her worrying about Cena

Randy had a pissed off look on his face

As they came back from Commercial break

It show where Cena was hurt

Isobel felt bad

As the medics show he was okay

Randy saw her

Isobel look at Randy

Randy head out the door

Isobel follow him

Randy said **leave me alone !**

**"thanks for saving out their "**

Randy respond tell John that not me

Isobel grab Randy's arm

Randy look at her hand and then at her face

**"thanks anyway "**

Randy replied If you take any advice from me is never talk to me again .

Isobel let him go

**" is best for both of us "**

Isobel let him go


	21. Chapter 21: Saved her

As Isobel watch the playback of their segment

She heard Triple H said **who thought you have into you ?**

She look at Hunter

Randy chuckled

Triple H said **Good job randy**

Isobel laughed

As she saw Dean coming towards her

She always thought

Dean walk was funny

She act like she running away

Dean pulled her back

**Randy watch as Dean was messing with her**

Isobel was joking with Dean

Seth and Roman watch

Triple H look at Randy

He saw a bit of jealousy in his eyes

Triple H pulled him aside

Randy **said yes ?**

Hunter said **you are not falling for her?**

Randy respond **heck no , I have a different girl every night**

Hunter shook his head

Randy had a smirk on his face

Hunter left

Seth said **Ready for pizza ?**

Isobel respond tomorrow night

Roman respond that will do

The guys left

Randy smiled at her

Isobel said **What did hunter tell you ?**

Randy respond nothing

Isobel said if you so

Randy smiled at her

Isobel smiled at him

**A Day later **

Renee Ask **Cena why he saved Isobel ?**

John respond because that's the type of person I'm .She need my help

Randy **said Really ?your help**

John replied yes it's not like you were going to save her

Randy replied I save you and her

John said **do you want a gold metal ?**

Randy chuckled and said no I ready have what i want?

John look at Randy's Title

Randy had a smirk on his face

John said that's the difference between you and i

Randy replied Everything about you scream predictable .You go out of your way to help people .

John replied that is what your suppose to do

Randy said no I'm good . _**When people see good, they expect good. And I don't wanna live up to anyone's expectations .**_

The Segment faded

**Later on **

Isobel was going to wrestle Alicia Fox

They were good friends

As they went into the ring

Isobel had full trust of her

Alicia Fox knew their match would be good

Even they were giving five minutes

Alicia Fox went for her fishier

Isobel was pin

King said she seems a little of it

JBL replied **you noticed .It cost her the match**

As Isobel lay on the mat

The Shield Music hit

This It was Seth who came down first

Follow by Dean and Roman

Isobel look up to see

Seth standing in front of her

Dean carefully had his boot on her black hair

Roman had the mic

He said here we go again .

Seth said **Let try this**

Dean said We are going to ask you a simple question

Roman said **Let's see if you can answer that**

Seth said sweetheart can you that for me

Dean made her stand up

This time It was Seth who gave a evil look

Isobel said **what do you want ?**

Seth replied you don't get ask the questions around her

Dean said **we do!**

Isobel try to get space between them

Roman stop her

Seth shook his head

Dean said **ready for the million dollar question ?**

Isobel slap Dean's face

Dean's face turn red

He was mad

As Dean was going to hurt her

Seth stop him

Isobel look at Seth and told him **just let me go**

Seth replied I wish I could do that

Roman said but we can't

Dean avowed **We haven't been send out to take out distraction that you have cause .**

Isobel look was scare

Seth added their **people who don't like all the attention you have cause**

Roman said We don't mind at all

He gave a her smirk

Isobel rolled her eyes

Dean Chuckled **But we decide to give a chance**

Seth added since we are all about justice

Roman groaned **Leave now and never look back**

Isobel ask who send you?

Dean replied just like i said **you don't get to ask question**

As Isobel was about to leave

Seth assured her this the last thing they will have this talk

Isobel nodded

As she was about to leave

Dean stop her

Isobel look back

Dean and Seth back up

She was spear by Roman

Isobel grab her stomach as she bounce off the mat

Roman and Seth gave her a sad look

Dean laughed

As they about to turn around

They were going to grow they the crowd

Dean got punch by Randy

Seth and Roman back down

Randy start to beat both of them

As The Shield left

Randy went to see Isobel

As he got in the ring

Isobel was in the corner

Randy went to grab

Isobel flinch

Randy said **come here**

Isobel grab him tightly

He look concern

This time

He didn't show a mischievous face

He look concern


End file.
